Hidden Truth
by Mavanna
Summary: Meet Tori, the new girl. Introduce her to Kagome and InuYasha and she finds herself thrust into a brand new kind of life, but is it really new? What is the big mystery that holds the key to defeating Naraku? Inu/Kag Mir/San OC/Sess
1. Meeting New People

**Disclaimer:**_I do not own inuyasha or any of it's characters._

**Chapter 1**

**Meet New People**

"Turoko-ishi Koneko." The principal walked around his office with a file in his hand, glancing toward the girl sitting in front of his desk. "Normally, we don't accept student transfers so late in the year, but your circumstances are….special." She smirked at him, "I am sure the money you are receiving has nothing to do with that, Mr. Takano." He sputtered with indignation, "You will address me with respect Ms. Koneko." She smirked again, "Of course sir, but remember that I am only here because of my parents last wishes, no matter how bizarre. Respect is earned and so far you have not done a damn thing to earn it, Now then if you'll excuse me, I have classes to get to." She walked out of the office leaving a dumbfounded principal behind her.

Finding her way to her English class she knocked on the door. The teacher looked her over, frowning, but motioned her to the front of the class. "Class, this is Koneko, Turoko-ishi. She comes to us all the way from America." Everyone looked at the girl standing in front of them with curiosity, she was an average height. The things that set her apart though were her waist length black hair that was streaked with an aquamarine blue and her eyes were about the same color. She noted the odd stares, "Yes, I am from America, but I was born here in Japan. I am very pleased to meet you all, just call me Tori." Tori took her seat then and spent the class trying to ignore all the staring and whispering, at least until a girl came stumbling into the room.

The teacher narrowed his eyes at her, saying flatly. "Higurashi, nice to see you're present, at all." The classroom snickered as she blushed. Tori glanced up as this 'Higurashi' sat in the seat next to her and listened in as the students began to whisper. _…heard she had small pox…amazing that she's up after that bout of rabies…. _Tori shook her head in disbelief, _Rabies…that is the worse excuse I have ever heard! _Sighing Tori got to work.

X ~ X ~ X

Kagome was lost in her thoughts, Naraku had escaped yet again, leaving no trail. "Have you met the new girl?...Kagome?" She jumped at the sound of her name, "What? There's a new student?" Eri shook her head, "I forgot, you were late. There is a new student here from America. Nobody knows much about her." Kagome glanced over to a group of people now talking to a girl with blue streaks in her hair. Glancing back at her friends she said, "We should invite her to eat with us." Kagome stood up and walked over to the girl who was now saying good bye to what looked like the drama club. "Hi I am Kagome, Do you want to eat lunch with my friends and I?"

Tori looked Kagome over, thinking about how she didn't look even remotely sick, "Sure, My name is Turoko-ishi Koneko, but you can call me Tori." Kagome waited for Tori to grab some food before leading her to the table, "This is Eri, Yuka, and Ayame." Tori smiled, "It's nice to meet you guys, you're in my English class right?" They nodded, "So you are from America…Did you leave anyone special behind?" Tori chuckled, "Afraid not, I was home schooled until now, so I didn't socialize much." The trio looked disappointed, "That's too bad….guess we will have to live through Kagome's love life." Tori raised an eyebrow, "Love life?" Kagome raised her hands in frantic defense, "Would you guys stop it. I don't have a love life!" Eri smirked, "What about the two timer?" Yuka grinned, "or the guy who keeps declaring his love?" Ayame smiled, "Don't forget the guy who asked you to have his child?"

Kagome hung her head in defeat as Tori patted her on the back, "Congratulations, you now look more nerve wrecked then the new girl." Kagome sniffed dramatically, "I can't believe you guys are my friends." They all murmured apologies and spent the rest of the lunch period getting to know Tori. The rest of the day was rather peaceful and calm, glancing at the clock, Tori sighed with boredom. Raising her hand, she got the teacher to excuse her to the bathroom.

Tori had successfully snuck out of her classes early, then climbed a tree to find a good vantage point. People revealed much more of themselves when being unknowingly observed. Tori sighed in disappointment as she noted that everyone and everything was ordinary. She turned to lower herself off the branch chosen as a perch when she saw Kagome, angrily grumbling toward the tree beside her. She saw her stiffen and look around in fright, before quickly walking quickly around the corner. Smiling she climbed down and followed.

Unprepared. That would be the most fitting word for the sight she came upon. Kagome sat on the ground with a small gash on her leg while a man in red stood protectively in front of her wielding an impossibly large sword. In front of him was a dark green lizard about the size of a car, it's size and the eye on its forehead were what made it scary. Tori had been frozen to the spot with shock while she watched the man cut the creature in half.

Kagome smiled at the man before noticing she was there, "Oh my god, Tori. This…He…I can explain…" Tori stuttered while watching the man's crazy sword went easily into a normal sized sheath. "It looks like you were fighting a monster with a man holding a freaky sword." The man growled, "Oi, My sword is not freaky." Tori took a closer look at this man, for the first time noticing that he looked about the same age as her. She also noticed he had ears…on the top of his head. "You have dog ears." InuYasha's ears twitched while he looked at her like she was slow. "Yea, what of it?" Tori shook her head, "Kagome could you…Kagome?" She pulled out her phone and said, "Doctor Yamamoto." InuYasha was now shaking Kagome softly, trying to wake her up. "Yes I need you to come to my hotel, a friend was attacked and be discreet."

She could tell how worried this boy was, "Hey, follow me, I can get Kagome to a doctor." He growled again, "She doesn't need a doctor, she needs a healer." Tori gave him a confused look but shrugged it off, "A doctor is a healer. Let's find a car." Another growl and He picked up Kagome bridal style, "No I am faster than your future metal demons." Tori shot him another confused look, "Future?" He had a ready begun to walk away, "Wait, you're going the wrong way." Irritated he bent down and stared at her impatiently, "Get on." Deciding that it wasn't the time to argue she hopped on his back and pointed in a direction.

The boy chuckled when he felt her grip tighten and fear spike in her scent. Tori looked around in wonder as they seemed to fly, shaking her head, Tori pointed to the building they were headed to. "Any window on the top floor will do." InuYasha easily made it into a large fancy looking room and set Kagome down where Tori motioned him to. "Just lay her down there the doc…healer will be soon." Sitting down next to her Tori watched as the man with dog ears sniffed around the room with apprehension, "Would you quit that, you are making me nervous." InuYasha growled lightly at her, "I have to make sure it's safe here wench." Tori rolled her eyes, "I have a name you know…actually you don't know…My name is Turoko-ishi Koneko, but you can call me Tori." InuYasha raised an eyebrow and opened his mouth when someone knocked on the door. Tori went to the door and glanced at where InuYasha was, noting he was suddenly gone, she opened the door to a very serious looking man who immediately noticed Kagome and went to work.

When he was done he simply shot Tori a look that clearly said he would love an explanation later and left. Tori looked at Kagome who now had an InuYasha hovering over her with an overly concerned look on his face. She smiled, "You like her." He sputtered, "You are crazy. Why would I like her?" There was a pause before Kagome yelled, "Sit! InuYasha, you are a jerk!" Tori peered down at InuYasha, "Wow, You almost broke the floor…So Kagome, what is going on?"

Kagome sat up a bit and took a deep breath, this was the first time she ever had to tell anyone this story yet it was a huge relief. Tori leaned in, if it weren't for InuYasha, she wouldn't have believed it. Tori leaned back when Kagome finished, "Well I believe that more then I believe you have small pox…I can help you with school, that principal of yours is easily bribed." Kagome's jaw hung open for a moment, "I can't ask you to spend your money on me." Tori grinned, "It wouldn't be for nothing, I want to come with you." InuYasha jumped in there, "No, I don't want some weak human wench to slow us down." Tori stood up, coming just a little shorter than he did, "I am not a 'weak human'. I am strong enough to hold my own someone like you at least." InuYasha thought she meant a half demon, "You got a problem with me wench." Tori grinned, "Yea, you called me weak. How dare you judge me before even knowing me." InuYasha stood silent at that, He had thought she was doing the same thing. "Your still a human wench." Tori grinned wider, "A human wench who knows how to handle weapons and fight…I can help." Kagome now stood testing her leg, "You can't, there are demons and magic and Naraku and…I can't let you take that risk." Tori placed her hands on Kagome's shoulder and looked her in the eye, "You're not asking me. I want to help, can you imagine in this future if Naraku wins? He won't know anything about me. It would be a complete surprise, plus I can teach you how to fight." InuYasha smirked, "Right, tell you what if you can knock me down, I will take you myself."

Tori smiled sweetly at the smug look on his face, walked straight over and planted a kiss right on his lips. InuYasha was so surprised he didn't notice Tori hook her foot behind his and he most definitely did not expect the push that knocked him on his rear. "What the hell kind of attack was that?" Tori held a hand out to him, "An effective one." He didn't take her hand and Kagome stood there in shock at what just happened when Tori smiled at her, "Sorry, I didn't know you guys were together." Kagome and InuYasha both sputtered, "We're not together!" Tori rolled her eyes, "This means I get to go, right?" InuYasha growled, "You cheated!" Tori put her hands on her hips, "You never said how to knock you down…or are you just trying to go back on your word." InuYasha growled louder causing Tori to grin, "Time to go shopping."

Kagome brightened up a bit, "Shopping?" Tori nodded, "You need to have a fighting uniform and weapons. I know you use a bow but you need something close range as well." Kagome suddenly shifted uncomfortably, "I don't know if I could use a sword…" Tori put her arm around Kagome's shoulder, "Don't worry so much, we'll start with the fighting gear." InuYasha grumbled, "I ain't wearing your strange future clothing." Kagome frowned, "You have to at least wear a hat." Tori shrugged, "Why? He has the best costume I have ever seen." InuYasha looked at her like she was stupid, "I ain't wearing a costume." Tori frowned this time then looked to Kagome, "Is he slow or something?" Kagome snickered a bit, "InuYasha, she means other people will think it's a costume." He cursed under his breath, "Let's hurry up and get back." Nodding to one another they followed Tori out of the room.

X~X~X

Tori leaned back in her seat, eye an oddly nervous looking InuYasha, "So, Kagome tells me you're a half-demon…what kind of demon are you?" His ears twitched and he glared, "Isn't it obvious, I'm a dog demon." Tori nodded, "So your father was the demon correct?" He glared more, "Yea, what of it?" She shrugged, "Just making conversation, you sure are touchy about it." Kagome shifted in the now tense air, "So Tori…where are your parents, won't they wonder where you are." She looked down a bit, "My parents…there was an accident…it's just me now. So no one is going to worry about me." Kagome opened her mouth to say something but she was cut off by Tori, "Don't say sorry. I don't need people to be sorry for me…You guys should know something about me." The car stopped then and so did Tori, leaving both Kagome and InuYasha to wonder what she had wanted to say.

Tori looked ahead to the weapons dealer her family had always gone to, looking ahead is what a Koneko did. The family she had known wasn't an easy one and as she stood waiting for InuYasha and Kagome to meet her at the doors she easily lost her thoughts to the past.

**Next Chapter: **_**The Koneko Family & Weapons of Choice**_

_I decided to scrap my old story and start from scratch. It just felt too rushed, so here is version 2.0._


	2. The Koneko Family & Weapons of Choice

**Disclaimer:**_I do not own inuyasha or any of it's characters._

**Chapter 2**

**The Koneko Family & Weapons of Choice**

A small child with blue eyes and a blue streak in her hair stood in a large door way holding back tears. The man who sat at a desk in front of her gave a mildly concerned look, "What happened?" The small girl sniffed, "I don't want to go back…They all hate me." The man frowned, "A Koneko never hides." The little girl let the tears fall, "Father, They call me names and say I'm not normal. Why can't I be like everyone else?" The tears never stopped falling as she ran to her room. Later a woman came to the room, "Tori, Your father means well…" A small Tori glared, "Do You? Will you let me hide the stupid things that make me different." The woman sighed, "Those things make you special and you must never hide them." Tori said nothing and the woman walked out of the room.

An older Tori walked through the menacing walls of a very serious looking school, holding a book to her chest. "Hey Koneko, what are you reading today?" Tori paused in her walking, "What do you want today Rita?" A small group of girls stood beside her, grinning in a not so friendly way, "We want you to follow the rules like everyone else. If it is true that hair is natural then you are a freak of nature, either way we are doing you a favor." Tori was confused, "What the hell are you-" Her book fell from her hands as she was grabbed from behind by a couple of girls she didn't know and watched as Rita pulled out some scissors, "Don't worry, I will make sure you look like the freak you are." Tori struggled, "Let me go! Get away from me! DON'T TOUCH ME!" Tori closed her eyes right then and opened them when she heard the sound of the scissors hitting the ground and near hysterical crying. All of the girls who ambushed her were now on the floor in tears and Tori could feel it all, Their uncertainty, their pain, and their anger.

X~X~X

"Tori?" Kagome gave her new friend a concerned look, "Are you alright?" Tori gave a small smile, "Yea, just thinking….Let's go get some gear" The weapons shop was almost a warehouse, the amount of weaponry on the walls was amazing on its own, but the quality was astounding. Even InuYasha seemed impressed, "That's a lot of weapons." Tori grinned, "Well first we need to find Kijiya." Kagome frowned, "Who's Kijiya?" Tori smiled with a bit of pride in the old family friend, "He is the man who made these weapons, he is extremely talented." InuYasha scoffed, "No one can make this many weapons by themselves." Tori rolled her eyes, "Well duh, he has apprentices you know." Inuyasha growled at her tone but stayed quiet. They came to an office with a sign on the door that said 'I'm busy, Go away.' Upon reading the sign InuYasha smirked, Tori laughed, and Kagome grinned, "Good thing he's talented, his customer service seems lacking." Tori rolled her eyes and opened the door. Kagome seemed a tad nervous about it, "What about the sign?" Tori shook her head, "Trust me Kagome, it will be fine." Kagome and InuYasha then followed Tori through the doorway and down to the basement. They saw the back of an old man as he worked on yet another sword, pausing he said, "Can't you read?" Tori grinned before shouting, "Father always said I was too important for signs!" The man stopped his work and walked over to them, when he came into the light Kagome and InuYasha both shouted, "Totosai?"

Tori looked between her new friends and the black smith. "Kijiya? Do you know them?" He nodded, "Tori, I think you should sit down…" Tori held up a hand, "Let me guess, you are really a super old demon who knew Kagome and InuYasha in the past." Totosai smirked, "Always were a smart girl…Now InuYasha, let's see Tetsusaiga." InuYasha growled, hitting the black smith on the head, "You got some explaining to do old man!" Kagome spoke up first, "So, there are demons in this era." Totosai nodded, "We are disguised, The higher levels of government are aware but it was decided the masses would panic if they knew, demon laws apply as well as human ones." Kagome and InuYasha were both surprised, InuYasha asked the next question, "That can't be right, there would be wars between clans and rival packs." Totosai nodded grimly, "Yes well a solution was found for that as well, scents are also hidden, the only way to know what is what is through packs or friendship…unfortunately evil will always exist in this world."

Tori waved her hands in front of her, "This is all well and good, but this isn't what you wanted to tell us, so spit it out already!" Totosai grimaced, "Well now, no need to yell." Tori crossed her arms over her chest and narrowing her eyes said, "Spit. It. Out. Now." Totosai rolled his eyes, "You must be back in the past tonight, I can't say why." InuYasha growled, "You can't be Totosai…He was senile and crazy." The old black smith simply shrugged, "Had to be with that insane brother of yours chasing me all over." InuYasha snapped immediately, "Half Brother." Tori glanced at him, "You have a brother?" InuYasha suddenly seemed beyond annoyed at her interest so she dropped it. Totosai looked around, "Tori, where is your father? You've never come here without him." Tori glared at the floor, "I can't believe no one told you…" Totosai didn't seem to hear, "Why I remember when he brought you here the first time, such anger for a chil-" Tori snapped, "Shut up! They're dead…there was an accident." Totosai remained quiet for a moment after that, "I'm sorry…Your father left something for you in this case." Tori looked at him in shock, "Wait, You're the relative I'm to live with?"

InuYasha looked between the two with disbelief, "Even if she wasn't human, no way she's remotely related to you." Totosai looked offended, "Can't you see where she gets her good looks." Tori twitched a bit, "Luckily I was adopted…Biologically speaking I am not even a member of my own family." InuYasha tilted his head, "Bia-what?" Totosai shook his head, "She means she's not of the same blood line." InuYasha crossed his arms, "Coulda just said that." Kagome snickered a bit, "So you are Tori's guardian now?" Tori also crossed her arms, "Don't rub it in." Totosai sighed with a bit of exaggerated hurt, "You father left you a sword and a letter." Tori raised an eyebrow, "He left me a sword…why?" He shrugged and handed her a letter from his pocket. Tori opened it, not really sure what to expect.

_Tori, if you are reading this then your mother and I are no longer with you and for that I am sorry. I have always taught you how to be a Koneko; that the name comes with responsibility and prestige. You always fought me, you always_ _did things your own way, and though you tried desperately to hide it, you are special. You hated not being able to hide the things that made you different, made you a target, but it made you strong. It made you who you are as you read this. _

_Kaijiya was chosen as your guardian because Kaijiya was the one who found you as a baby and placed you in our care. He will explain as much as he can. You were so much more dear to us then you could ever imagine. We love you._

She didn't bother to hold back the tears now streaming down her face, folding the letter carefully back in to the envelope she turned to Totosai, "Tell me everything, right now." He wore a confused look on his face, "About what?" Tori threw a punch at him, which he dodged, "About what?, You crazy old man! About me!" He grinned, "Oh, that." Quickly he dodged another punch and hid behind InuYasha. "There is no need to get angry." InuYasha growled, "You're still a senile old man, aren't you." Tori shook her head, "If you don't want to give me the answers then fine, but we need weapons." Totosai straightened up, "Wait here."

InuYasha, Kagome, and Tori were standing in silence until Kagome asked, "Tori, Are you all right?" Tori shook her head, "No, I'm not but it doesn't matter. All that matters is getting what we need and getting to the past. I've been meaning to ask, This Naraku spies on you guys right?" InuYasha gave her a pointed look, "Well duh." Tori smirked, "When we're there we need to make sure he thinks I am just an ordinary human." Kagome scratched her head, "You are an ordinary human though….aren't you?" Tori grinned, "No, I'm not. I can feel emotions and sometimes I can make others feel them too. It comes in handy when someone is trying to lie to me at least." InuYasha smirked, "pft…Like that's useful." Kagome shrugged, "I don't know, maybe we can find out some things we don't know…like if Sango and Miroku are in love." InuYasha chocked on nothing, "She don't love that lecher!" Kagome got in front of him, poking him in the chest, "Yes she does. You're so stupid!" InuYasha growled, "I ain't the one who's stupid." Kagome stepped back, "Sit!" *Thud* Tori chuckled at the muffled cursing but stopped when she noticed Totosai with an arm full of weapons.

He set them down on a nearby table, "Tori, This sword has never revealed it's true self to anyone. After forging it refused to cooperate." Tori gave him a mildly confused look, "You're talking like the sword…thinks." Totosai looked offended, "Of course it does, with an attitude like that I wouldn't be surprised if Kimochi accepts you." Tori took a deep breath and took the sword from him. It crackled at her touch, then stopped and seemed to hum itself into silence. Totosai nodded and then turned to Kagome, "For you I have this bow. It draws on your priestess powers so there is no need for arrows, but without training it will tire you quickly." Kagome smiled widely, "Thank you, it's wonderful." Totosai continued, "I also have this sword for you." Holding up a short sword he smiled, "I am very proud of this sword, the only one I ever made for a priestess. It channels your powers much like your arrows do." InuYasha scoffed a bit, but really the idea of Kagome with a sword worried him. Totosai nodded, "Well then…Bye." InuYasha and Tori both yelled, "Wait a minute old man!" Kagome laughed out right at that, "You guys could be siblings the way you act." Tori and InuYasha glanced at each other before remembering that kiss from earlier and both turned a bit green at the thought of it. Shaking their heads they all decided to get more supplies. Leaving InuYasha at the shrine, for many reasons, the girls left to get more supplies.

They ended up getting Kagome a new backpack as well as Tori, each filled with food, cooking supplies, Camping supplies, and a first aid kit. InuYasha Groaned when the girls brought it in, but Tori tossed him a back pack of his own, "Settle down dog boy, it's for you." He raised an eyebrow then opened the bag full of ramen, the grin that spread across his face surprised Tori, but apparently not the now giggling Kagome. Shrugging it off, Tori glanced out the window to the well house, "So Kagome…when should we go?" Kagome looked at InuYasha, "I suppose we don't have time to wait, but school…" Tori smiled, "Don't worry about it we take exams one day out of every 2 weeks and our study guides are in our bags." Kagome stood there with her jaw hanging open and Tori chuckled, "Close your mouth Kagome; you'll catch flies that way." Kagome closed her mouth and nodded as Tori continued, "Don't worry so much about how, just be happy." Kagome smiled, "I guess we can go then, let's get going." They all headed out to the well house and stepped inside, Tori peered into the well, "So you just jump in and get there." Kagome nodded, "Yup, pretty simple." Tori nodded and jumped into the well, absorbed by the well's magic. Kagome looked into the well with worry. InuYasha looked at Kagome, "What is it?" Kagome didn't stop looking at the well, "I didn't give her a shard."

**Next Chapter: **_**Meetings in the past**_

_So I managed to write a second chapter in record time so look forward to chapter 3 soon._


End file.
